


Stuck With Me

by lemonhopia



Series: Commissions: Writing for a Cause 2020 [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: He would never want to lose that subtle smile that turns into a full-on grin whenever they meet from different aisles like they were strangers, or that wide-eyed wonder whenever he finds a long-lost snack from his childhood, or that proud grin he makes whenever he picks up some nice looking vegetables.----Or, just boyfriends grocery shopping.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Series: Commissions: Writing for a Cause 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019026
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Stuck With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work as part of this Writing for a Cause project:  
> https://twitter.com/jhingness/status/1328386858204553217?s=19

How he ended up in the planning committee for this team trip, Brian had no idea. He didn't even plan his own trips. Whenever he wanted to go somewhere, he will just pack up his bags and leave. Even if he wasn't tasked with planning the entire thing from top to bottom, it was still damn daunting because he was assigned to food duties. How the hell was he supposed to feed 15 people anyway?

"Bri, baby, you can't just buy three boxes of ramyeon and call it a day," Sungjin sighed at Brian who was staring intently at the packs of ramyeon sitting on his kitchen shelf.

"Well, one box for me, two boxes for everyone else, that's good enough," Brian looked so satisfied with himself, eyes lighting up at his 'brilliant idea'. "And we'll stillhave leftover money for beer!"

"C'mon, let's go, we'll figure out a shopping list from the menu they gave you," Always the voice of reason, Sungjin is always ready to reel him in and keep him in check. They were huddled on the floor in Brian's living room, snacks laid out on the coffee table as they figured out what to buy the next morning.

"So, how many eggs do you think we'll need, you'll only be there overnight right? So only one breakfa-" Sungjin turned to his side to find Brian already snoozing, leaning on his shoulder and holding a half-eaten bag of chips. So that was why no one was answering him. He smiled to himself at how peaceful Brian looked while sleeping, long lashes fanned over plump cheeks, chest in a steady rise and fall rhythm. He almost didn't want to wake him up. It's not the first time he's seeing Brian like this but the sight never gets any less breathtaking. Making as less noise as possible, Sungjin just cleaned up the table, clipped the bag of chips Brian was eating, and cleaned the younger's hands with some wipes before softly nudging him to guide him to the bedroom.

"Don't go," Brian clung to him as he helped him up from the floor. "I'm not going anywhere, _we're_ going to sleep," Reluctantly, Brian got up and groggily followed Sungjin, and immediately plopped down on the bed. He must have been so exhausted these past few days, Sungjin thought. If he could only be around to take care of him all the time, then he would.

If Brian would let him.

Oh well. He didn't want to overthink it too much. With one more scan around the room, Sungjin turned off the lights and settled beside Brian, holding him close.

Since they were able to figure out most of the list the night before, Brian was in a much better mood by the time their morning grocery trip came. He looked so giddy going through the snack aisles and showing him some new interesting stuff that Sungjin didn't have the heart to stop him even if he was already going off track from their shopping list. To make things easier, Sungjin just got his own cart so the team food wouldn't mix with Brian's personal purchases. Which were quite a lot. Thankfully though, Sungjin was able to convince him that he doesn't need two boxes of ramyeon. At least that's a start.

"I got all the leeks, you can check them off the list now," Brian happily waved the green bundles to show Sungjin who wheeled right over to him. "Help me pick carrots then, are these ones good?"

"Hmm that looks kinda old, there are those weird soft on the bottom, this one's better," Sungjin proudly held up some bright orange ones he picked himself.

"Ah, what am I gonna do without you," He was busy comparing packs of rice but Brian couldn't help but feel so warm at the thought. "I should always shop with you from now on so I don't eat ramyeon and take out all the time,"

More than anything else, making Brian smile and keeping him happy is the top item on Sungjin's list anytime. He would never want to lose that subtle smile that turns into a full-on grin whenever they meet from different aisles like they were strangers, or that wide-eyed wonder whenever he finds a long-lost snack from his childhood, or that proud grin he makes whenever he picks up some nice looking vegetables.

He'll take care of all those things and more, no matter what.

"Sure, so you won't buy three boxes of ramyeon for yourself," He teased.

"Hey, only two, just two!" For emphasis, Brian held up two fingers and waved them in front of Sungjin.

"Two boxes is still too much," Sungjin pulled him sideways by the waist. "Stop eating five packs a time,"

"Ok ok, I'll buy two packs of five then,"

Sungjin chuckled. "Fine. acceptable," He led Brian to the lesser occupied condiments section. "This is... Pretty much our future now,"

Brian almost choked at what he heard. You mean to say Sungjin actually thought of him as a someone he wants to keep in the future?

"Say that again?" He wanted to hear it again even if Sungjin already said it loud and clear.

"What? That you can still have 10 packs of ramyeon a month instead of a box?" It's not like Sungjin didn't remember what he said. He just wanted to tease Brian more.

"No not that!" A blush was starting to spread on Brian's cheeks. "That... That future thing,"

"Oh," Sungjin chuckled at Brian's reactions. "Is that still even a surprise?"

"Kinda," Though nervous, Brian just laughed it off.

"Well, don't be," Sungjin linked their free arms together, the ones not keeping their carts from rolling off somewhere. "You stuck with me now, L-230."

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)  
>   
> k o f i: lemonhopia


End file.
